El Fénix de Oro
by kaillinne arami
Summary: Al principio sólo son sueños pero no consigue escapar de ellos y cuanto más huye de los recuerdos más daño le hacen. ¿Qué es lo que quieren los fantasmas de su pasado? ¿Llegará Kai a ser libre algún día o se quedará encerrado en su propia mente?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

Hola a todos. Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí y pido disculpas, últimamente siempre ando muy liada. Quería volver a postear este fic, versión mejorada. Me dí cuenta de que había unos fallos en la historia que no me permitían continuar así que decidí volver atrás y cambiar algunos detalles (y corregir algunas faltas de ortografía que daban verguenza...) . Éste sigue siendo mi primer fic y espero me ayuden a mejorarlo ya que le pillé mucho cariño. El fic tiene lugar después de la segunda temporada.

Capítulo 1

Un recuerdo para soñar.

Toda la mansión estaba en penumbra excepto el cuarto del chico más joven de la residencia. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y el pequeño no podía dormir, algo bastante normal en los niños que esperan con impaciencia a que llegue el tan esperado día de su octavo cumpleaños. En su cara se dibujo una ancha sonrisa. Todos sus amigos estarían allí para celebrarlo y sabía que incluso Ana, su mejor amiga, iba a poder venir. Aunque desafortunadamente ella trajese al pesado de su hermano. En ese momento la cara del chico se entristeció. Se levantó y miró al calendario que había cerca de su cama. Hoy era 15 de enero. No podía creer habían pasado exactamente seis meses desde el accidente de coche.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido ese día: él y su hermana habían estado jugando en el jardín cuando la pelota que estaban usando se escapó y fue a la carretera. "Yo la cogeré" había dicho Sonia, su hermana, antes de dirigirse hacia la carretera. Cogió la pelota y justo cuando se disponía a volver un coche dobló la esquina a toda velocidad y entonces… el chico sacudió la cabeza. No deseaba recordarlo y sabía que aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas ella no podría estar allí en este día tan especial.

Volvió a la cama y se arropó con las mantas intentando empujar esa experiencia a lo más profundo de su mente. Al fin y al cabo iba a ser su cumpleaños dentro de un par de horas. Se lo pasarían todos tan bien, ¡no podía esperar! Y así se obligó a sí mismo a descansar.

El ruido de un coche lo despertó a la mañana siguiente y unos ojos grises se abrieron en la oscuridad. Eso solo podía significar que su padre ya se había ido a trabajar. De un salto el niño se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta el cuarto de sus padres. Le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie allí. Sabía que su padre se había ido a trabajar pero, ¿y su madre? Se suponía que estaría allí para ayudarle a preparar la fiesta. Sus ojos se iluminaron, claro, ¿dónde iba a estar su madre sino? Con sigilo se dirigió hasta otra puerta al fondo de la habitación. La abrió despacio hasta encontrarse la cara de un chico de ocho años que lo observaba fijamente. El chico llevaba puesto un pijama celeste y su pelo era extraño, algunos incluso lo clasificarían de antinatural: gris por delante y azul oscuro por detrás. Aunque fueron sus ojos de color gris claro y su mirada alegre lo que delataban que el joven estaba delante del gran espejo del cuarto de baño de sus padres.

Volvió a sonreír, le encantaba el reflejo de ese espejo. Su madre siempre le decía que algunos espejos eran mágicos, y que tenían la cualidad de mostrar el alma de las personas. Se acercó más para mirarse bien y se dio cuenta de que con las prisas ni siquiera se había lavado la cara. Se rió entre dientes, pensando en la regañina que su madre le daría si le descubría y en un segundo se encontraba lavándose la cara con el agua fría del grifo. Se secó con una toalla y por primera vez miró a su alrededor. Era un cuarto de baño corriente: una bañera de metal pintado de oro a la derecha y un inodoro del mismo color justo al lado. La luz que entraba venía solo de una ventana alta que estaba abierta en esos momentos y el suelo estaba compuesto por azulejos amarillos y blancos.

Entonces el chico recordó el por qué había entrado allí y al ver que su madre tampoco estaba empezó a preocuparse. Regresó al cuarto de sus padres e intentó concentrarse. ¿Dónde podría estar? Miró el despertador de la mesita de noche y por primera vez en toda la mañana se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. ¡Claro! '¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto?´ Pensó para sí mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba con calma la escalera de mármol. Una vez en el recibidor se dirigió hacia la primera puerta a mano derecha, la cocina. 'Bingo' pensó el niño. Ahí estaba una mujer de pelo azul sentada en una silla de madera y apoyada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"Mamá" dijo el chico contento de haberla encontrado al fin aunque ella no le respondió. "Mamá, venga vamos a preparar la fiesta" repitió mientras se acercaba a observarla mejor. Ella seguía en la misma posición, con la cabeza entre los brazos que estaban cruzados y apoyados encima de la mesa. Tenía puesto un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con pocos adornos, unos cuantos en el cuello y alguno que otro en las mangas.

"Oye, mamá, ¿me estas escuchado?" dijo mientras la sacudía del hombro. '¿Se habrá dormido?' Mientras la sacudía descubrió un sobre debajo del codo derecho de su madre. Normalmente él no se entrometía en los negocios de la familia pero ese sobre era diferente, tenía su nombre escrito en letras grandes y doradas. La curiosidad pudo con él y dejó el pacífico sueño de su madre para atender a la carta. Con cuidado abrió el sobre y saco el papel azul que había dentro. Tras esto comenzó a leer:

_Mi pequeño fénix de oro:_

_Por favor, sé que lo que te estoy haciendo es cruel y que es lo último que te mereces. También sé que nunca podrás perdonarme, y que no me merezco tu perdón. Siento decirte que no soy la persona fuerte y dura que tú imaginabas que era, que todos imaginaban que era. No soy más que una cobarde. Yo no te pido que me perdones, hijo mío, sólo que me comprendas. Tú eres joven y tu juventud te hará olvidar. Sé que lo que hago es egoísta de mi parte, pero debo hacerlo. No puedo soportar más el dolor. Ahora me voy para reunirme con Sonia y las dos te cuidaremos mi pequeño fénix de oro. Te lo prometo._

_Adiós y feliz cumpleaños, Kai._

_Firmado con pesar_

_Elena Hiwatari_

Kai volvió a leer la carta. Una vez, y otra, y otra. Pensó que si la seguía leyendo a lo mejor todo desparecía, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Trago saliva y, utilizando todas las fuerzas que sus manos temblantes le podían proporcionar, rompió la carta junto con el sobre que llevaba su nombre en mil pedazos. No quería volver a leer esa carta en su vida.

"¿Ma…Mamá?" Preguntó. "Mamá, despierta." Dijo mientras se acercaba y la sacudía del hombro con fuerza "Mamá, despierta por favor. DESPIERTA." Gritó. Pero su madre no reaccionó y Kai comenzó a preocuparse. "MAMÁ" En un desesperado intento por despertarla le dio un fuerte empujón que la mandó al suelo.

Kai se quedó de piedra. Puede que en algún lugar de su mente ya se hubiese preparado para lo que estaba viendo, pero el resto de su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Esa era su madre, lo sabía, pero el rostro que él conocía, el que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, ahora estaba pálido y frío. Sin embargo solo se podía fijarse en las grandes manchas rojas que había en las mangas del camisón. Ya ni siquiera se notaban los adornos, casi como si se hubiesen tintado de rojo. Él no era tonto y aunque tuviese ocho años sabía perfectamente lo que era la sangre y cómo se hacía salir del cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que lo que veía desapareciese. No quería seguir viendo, quería que cuando abriese los ojos estuviera en su habitación acostado en su cama y esperando la hora para ir a levantar a su madre. Entonces ella se levantaría y le dedicaría una de sus sonrisas y eso solo habría sido un mal sueño. Sí, eso es lo que había sido, un mal sueño. Volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la misma escena excepto que ahora alrededor de su madre había un charco de sangre que hacía que su pelo azul se tintara de un tono violeta-rojizo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gritó el chico mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo. Lentamente contó hasta tres y volvió a abrirlos, esta vez preparado para ver a lo que se enfrentaba. Sin embargo esta vez no había una mancha de sangre. Ni estaba su madre tirada boca arriba en el suelo. Ni siquiera estaba en la cocina.

Se encontró con un techo de color turquesa en un cuarto del mismo color. Estaba tumbado en una cama individual situado al lado de una gran ventana cubierta por cortinas de una tela estampada a flores naranjas. Al otro lado había dos puertas, la salida y el cuarto de baño, y enfrente de él un pequeño escritorio de madera.

Con gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Al mirarse en el espejo descubrió a un chico de dieciséis años que le devolvía la mirada. Su pelo estaba alborotado, gris delante y azul oscuro detrás. Sin embardo sus ojos grises ya no tenían la misma mirada alegre que en el sueño ya que ahora solo reflejaban dolor y tristeza. Kai se dio cuenta de esto y tras lavarse la cara volvió a poner su fría mascara de indiferencia como hacía todas las mañanas.

Volvió a mirar alrededor del cuarto del hotel. Estaban en una zona de entrenamiento especial de la BBA y ahora mismo el equipo entero de los Bladebreakers se encontraba en ese hotel. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a salir cuando el bote de pintura azul sobre la mesa le llamó la atención. Estuvo unos momentos contemplando el bote pero decidió no gastar más tiempo en la habitación. Con un suspiro se encaminó hacia la puerta con la cara libre de pintura. Tranquilamente salió del hotel y se dirigió hacia uno de los parques que había cerca del hotel para correr un rato. Necesitaba reflexionar algunas cosas como el significado del sueño que tanto lo había alterado.

#&#&#&#&

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Intentaré revisar el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes. (Tengo hasta el 11 creado, pero varios de ellos necesitan que cambie algunas escenas, elimine otras y cree algunas más, así que os pido un poco de paciencia.) Por favor dejen reviews! :D


	2. Luchando para Saber

Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que se echaba tanto de menos este fic. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando, tanto aquellos que ya leyeron la primera versión como los lectores nuevos. A los lectores nuevos: no os preocupeis, la versión original no cambia mucho y seguirá las mismas pautas. Bueno, ya les dejo el siguiente capítulo!

Capítulo 2

Luchando para saber

Un chico rubio con un chándal azul y una estrella amarilla en la espalda bajaba las escaleras del hotel de dos en dos. El equipo llevaba casi dos semanas en el nuevo hotel de la BBA disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones tras ganar por segunda vez consecutiva el campeonato mundial. Murmurando el estribillo de una canción saltó los últimos cuatro escalones y se dirigió hacia la entrada del comedor con las manos tras la cabeza. Ya casi había llegado cuando una voz a su espalda le sobresaltó.

"Max" dijo una mujer, también rubia, a mitad de camino de las escaleras que el chico acababa de bajar. "Hijo, me alegra encontrarte aquí. ¿No sabrás dónde está Kai no?

"Hola mamá. Kai se habrá ido a entrenar esta mañana temprano. ¿Pasa algo?" Inquirió un poco sorprendido.

"La verdad es que no lo sé. El señor Dickenson quería hablar con él y me ha pedido que fuese a buscarlo. Pero no está ni en su habitación ni en el gimnasio y no sé donde podría encontrarle" dijo preocupada. Sabía que Kai tenía la manía de levantarse temprano e irse a entrenar sólo todos los días, pero al no encontrarlo esa mañana en su habitación había tenido un mal presentimiento. Aunque tal vez se debiese a la urgencia con la que el señor Dickenson le había pedido que fuese a buscarle para hablar con él. Simplemente algo no andaba bien y eso le daba mala espina. No le dijo nada de esto a su hijo, aunque el chico notase la preocupación que tenía su madre.

"No te preocupes mamá, yo mismo iré a buscarle ¿vale?" Prometió el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Muy bien, pero date prisa. Estoy segura de que el señor Dickenson tiene algo muy importante que decirle" y tras esto Judy se dispuso a volver a subir las escaleras para contarle al señor D que Kai había salido.

Max siguió adelante hasta entrar en el comedor del hotel. Ray y Kenny ya estaban sentados tomándose el desayuno, que por lo que veía, no había empezado hace mucho ya que los dos seguían con media tostada entera y no habían probado aun la leche. Ray llevaba un chándal blanco con el símbolo del ying yang atrás mientras que Kenny llevaba su conjunto de siempre ya que a él no le obligaban a correr y entrenar por las mañanas.

"Hola chicos, ¿sabéis donde está Kai?" Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba su propia tostada.

"¡Qué va! Desde el entrenamiento de ayer no ha vuelto a dar signos de vida" Contestó el chino mientras alargaba la mano para coge su tazón de leche.

"Pero ya sabes que es lo normal, seguro que nos está esperando con cara de pocos amigos en el gimnasio" dijo Kenny. "A propósito ¿para qué lo necesitas?

"Mi madre dice que el señor D quería hablar con él de algo muy importante. No tengo ni idea de para qué será y ella ya ha mirado en el gimnasio."

"Pues habrá salido a dar una vuelta esta mañana temprano. Podemos ir a buscarle después de desayunar" dijo Ray "Y así no nos aburrimos mientras Hilary intenta conseguir lo imposible"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Max dándole un mordisco a su tostada de mermelada de fresa.

"Pues ¿a qué va a ser? ¡Despertar a Tyson antes de las 12!" respondió Kenny entre risas

"Compadezco a la pobre" asintió Max entre bocados de su tostada.

&

Mientras tanto, en un parque a diez minutos del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo esta alegre conversación un beyblade azul giraba sin parar. Literalmente, ya que hacía diez minutos que su bey luchador lo había lanzado. El chico llevaba puesto un chándal gris con rayas negras a los lados y observaba detenidamente su blade mientras giraba en círculos. Tenía que concentrarse para que su blade no perdiese el equilibrio, por lo tanto el sueño de esa mañana hacía tiempo que se había olvidado.

En ese momento un blade rojo salió de la nada y chocó contra Dranzer que volvió disparado a la mano de su sorprendido dueño. Durante unos segundos el blade rojo siguió girando, haciendo el mismo recorrido que el azul había estado realizando momentos antes. Empezó a adelantar el ritmo y de un salto terminó en la mano de un chico encapuchado de baja estatura que se escondía detrás del árbol más cercano. La capa azul oscura que le cubría la cabeza le llegaba hasta por debajo de su nariz, dejando el resto de su cara en sombras.

"Quiero un combate contigo, Kai." Dijo mientras le mostraba el blade rojo.

Al escuchar la voz del encapuchado Kai se dio cuenta de que no era un chico sino una chica. La miró con desprecio durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta e ignorarla por completo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con una mocosa que se creía mejor que él.

"¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo?" Preguntó la niña de forma arrogante, intentando que el chico mayor le prestase atención.

"No te tengo miedo, pero sí tengo cosas mejores que hacer." Respondió Kai sin dignarse siquiera a mirarla.

"Como recordar tu pasado, ¿por ejemplo?" Kai se dio la vuelta de golpe mientras intentaba esconder las emociones que se habían conseguido escapar de su máscara de indiferencia. '¿Cómo es que ella sabe lo del sueño? ' Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras le dirigía una mirada gélida a la niña. '¡Es imposible! No se lo he contado a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera lo he mencionado!' Al ver la cara de Kai la chica supo que debía actuar ahora.

"Sé eso y mucho más. Pelea conmigo y puede que descubras algo." Comentó mientras sacaba un lanzador, también rojo, y preparaba su blade. "¿Estás listo?"

"Muy bien, ya me estas hartando niña, si quieres un combate lo tendrás" Respondió Kai preparando también el suyo.

"¡Tres, dos, uno, Let it Rip!" exclamaron los dos en unisón.

Los dos blades salieron disparados el uno contra el otro. Chocaron cuando estaban todavía en el aire y dejaron un rastro de chispas tras ellos. La fuerza del choque les hizo separarse justo cuando iban a caer y en cuanto tenían tierra firme debajo volvieron al ataque. Ninguno de los combatienetes cedía terreno. El combate continuó así hasta que…

"Dranzer, flecha de fuego" Gritó Kai mientras que de su bey blade salió un rayo de luz roja y Dranzer hizo acto de presencia.

&

"Oye, Max, supongo que cuando le dijiste a tu madre que irías a buscar a Kai, es por que tenías una idea de donde se encuentra. ¿No?" le preguntó Ray al rubio. Después de desayunar el grupo había salido a la entrada del hotel para decidir qué hacer a continuación.

"Pues, lo gracioso está en que no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar" contestó Max de buen humor mientras apoyaba las manos en la nuca.

"Me lo temía." Comentó el chino con un suspiro. "Jefe, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?"

"Eso Jefe. ¡Seguro que Dizzy puede localizarlo!" Exclamó Max con una sonrisa.

"Pero, ¿vosotros creéis que os tenemos fichados con micro chips o algo así?" Los dos chicos asintieron

"Claro, al fin y al cabo siempre nos conseguimos encontrar los unos a los otros, ¿no es así?" Continuó el rubio.

"Pues no funciona así la cosa. Dizzy solo puede localizar a los bit beast y sólo si están activados ¿entendido?" los dos volvieron a asentir, aunque con menos entusiasmo esta vez.

"A lo mejor Dranzer está activada" Insinuó Max con aire pensativo, intentando animar un poco el ambiente.

"Pero Max, ¡piensa un poco! ¿Por qué tendría Kai activada a Dranzer? Sólo la activa para los combates y lo sabes." Explicó el cerebro del equipo.

"Bueno no hay nada que perder ¿no?" Indicó el chino, también a falta de ideas.

"Vale, pero os lo advierto, no os hagáis muchas ilusiones." Y con esto se sentó en el suelo y abrió su lap top. Saludó a Dizzy y le pidió que intentase localizar a Dranzer. Para su sorpresa el fénix de fuego estaba activado y emitía una señal bastante fuerte. "Parece que está en el parque"

"¡Pues vamos a buscarle!" Gritó Max echando a correr en dicha dirección con sus amigos tras él.

&

"Dranzer, ¡flecha de fuego!" El fénix obedeció a su amo y en unos segundos su cuerpo entero se cubrió de fuego listo para atacar a su enemigo. Pero éste ya se estaba defendiendo.

"Razeliar, adelante, ¡contraataca!" De la peonza de su adversaria salió un rayo de luz azul y Razeliar salió para cumplir las órdenes de su dueña. Kai no se lo podía creer, no era que hubiese parado el ataque de Dranzer sino que Razeliar era… ¡No era posible! ¡Simplemente no podía ser! Ese bit beast lo conocía. Pero ¿cómo…?

"¡KAI! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Kai! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Preguntó una voz a su espalda. Eran Max, Ray y Kenny que por fin lo habían encontrado. Pero no les prestó atención. A decir verdad ni siquiera los oyó. "¿Kai, que haces?" Preguntó el rubio un poco preocupado. Éste, al verse ignorado, buscó apoyo en Ray que también estaba extrañado. Lo único que ellos veían era como el blade de Kai se movía de un lugar a otro como si estuviera en un combate. Lo cual era bastante preocupante porque Kai estaba demasiado concentrado para ser solo un ejercicio de entrenamiento.

"Dranzer, ¡termina esto con emisión volcano!" gritó Kai lo que asustó mucho a sus compañeros. La peonza de Kai volvió a embestir a la roja haciendo que ambas saliesen disparadas a las manos de sus respectivos dueños. Ahora no le importaba haber empatado, sino saber quién era la dueña de esa peonza. "¿Quién eres?" le preguntó a la encapuchada. Los chicos detrás de él no sabían qué hacer, ¿se habría vuelto loco su capitán?

"Pensé que ya lo habrías adivinado, hermano" dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la capa, revelando a una niña de diez años con el pelo azul y un vestido lavanda. Ese era el mismo vestido que había llevado puesto aquel día hace tantos años. "Soy yo. Sonia." Le dedicó una sonrisa tras eso simplemente se esfumó.

Kai dio un paso hacia delante. Lo que acababa de ver era imposible. Sonia estaba… No, no podía ser cierto, ¡simplemente no podía!

En ese momento alguien le cogió del hombro. Ray, al ver que la batalla imaginaria había terminado se acerco a su amigo para ver cómo estaba y se dio una gran sorpresa. Puede que fuese la falta de pintura azul pero podría jurar que Kai tenía la cara demasiado pálida y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, pero Kai no escuchó la pregunta. Ni siquiera lo vio. Sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó caer. Tres pares de brazos lo sujetaron y ésto fue lo último que notó antes de hundirse en las tranquilas aguas de la inconsciencia.

&

¿Os ha gustado? ¡Por favor dejad un review con sus opiniones! ¡Gracias!

PS P. Lolita, no te preocupes, las paredes creo que me lo cubre el seguro, :D


	3. Emergencias

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten y gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews!

Oh sí, antes que se me vuelva a olvidar: Beyblade no me pertenece (no quiero que me borren el fic por olvidarme del disclaimer...)

Capítulo 3

Emergencias

"¡KAI! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Kai! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Preguntó Max. Acababan de llegar al lugar en el cual su capitán estaba entrenando. Lo primero que notaron fue que el bey blade de Kai se comportaba de una forma muy extraña. Esquivaba el aire y se echaba hacia atrás, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe, para después volver a cargar hacia el mismo lugar del cual supuestamente había recibido el ataque. "¿Kai, que haces?" Preguntó el rubio, pensando que seguramente era un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento que Kai estaba probando para mejorar… ¿Coordinación? Sí, eso era. Un ejercicio de coordinación. Miró a Ray que también estaba confundido. Seguramente se necesitaba mucha concentración para poder realizar el nuevo ejercicio y por eso no le había contestado aún a las anteriores preguntas. Entonces se fijó en lo bien que lo hacía: ¡casi parecía que estuviese luchando con otra persona! Conociendo a Kai seguro que lo lleva practicando mucho tiempo…

"Dranzer, termina esto con una flecha de fuego" gritó Kai. Max se quedó en blanco. Eso mandaba su teoría a la playa. Kai jamás utilizaría sus técnicas a no ser que estuviera luchando con alguien, no para un entrenamiento. Vio como el blade de su amigo se dirigía a un punto cuando de repente éste chocó contra una fuerza invisible y volvió a su mano. 'Bien' pensó Max 'Parece que ya ha terminado el ejercicio, ahora podremos hablar con él.' Justo cuando el grupo se disponía a acercarse Kai volvió a gritar "¿Quién eres?" Ellos solo podían mirarlo con confusión, eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de sus presencias, ¡como si no existieran!

Ray fue el primero en salir del trance en el cual la sorpresa les había dejado. Se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba su compañero y le agarró del hombro, listo para sacudirlo si fuese necesario. Se esperaba que se diese la vuelta, le clavara sus fríos ojos grises, que se volviese a dar la vuelta y que volviese al hotel como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Por eso cuando no reaccionó al contacto se vio obligado a darle él mismo la vuelta. Para su gran sorpresa lo primero que notó era que la cara de Kai no llevaba la pintura azul que siempre llevaba, haciendo que pareciese mucho más pálido que de costumbre. Sin embargo esa impresión no duró mucho ya que los ojos de Kai, los fríos ojos grises de Kai, mostraban, ¿temor? Eso no podía ser cierto. Kai era la última persona que mostraría temor, por mucho miedo que tuviese.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ray. Aunque éste notó que Kai ya no le escuchaba. El ruso simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó caer. Al ver lo que pasaba tanto Max como Kenny se lanzaron para ayudar al chino a soportar el peso de su compañero.

"¿Qu… qué le ha pasado?" preguntó Kenny a Ray, ya que él era el que estaba más cerca.

"No lo sé, Jefe" le contestó mientras que, con la ayuda de los otros dos dejó a Kai tendido boca arriba en el suelo con delicadeza. "Pero sí sé que deberíamos volver al hotel e informar de esto a los demás. Puede que alguien pueda ayudarnos a transportarlo de vuelta."

"Muy bien, entonces yo iré a informar de lo que ha ocurrido en el hotel mientras que tú y Kenny os quedáis aquí con él, ¿no?" Preguntó Max y sin esperar la respuesta comenzó a correr por el camino que habían utilizado para llegar allí. "No tardaré" Gritó por encima de su hombro antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Y con esto Max empezó su carrera de vuelta al hotel; un camino de diez minutos que consiguió realizar en solo cuatro. Ya se encontraba en el recibidor del edificio y no había nadie a la vista. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Tyson como para saber que no se habría levantado todavía, y Hilary no podría ayudar a un Kai inconsciente. Necesitaban a un adulto que pudiese cargar con él hasta el hotel. Por mucho que hubiesen entrenado los Bladebreakers harían falta como mínimo dos de ellos para cargar con el capitán y eso aseguraba un viaje todo menos cómodo para su amigo. Entonces se le ocurrió. Mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan torpe. Llegó hasta la habitación que compartían sus padres y solo encontró allí a su madre.

"¿Max? ¿Estás bien, hijo?" Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama de matrimonio que había en la habitación y dejaba el portátil que había estado utilizando hasta el momento a su lado. La cama y el mayor tamaño de la habitación era lo único que la diferenciaba de las habitaciones que estaban usando los chicos del equipo ya que tanto la disposición como los colores de los muebles eran los mismos.

"¿Dónde está papa?" Preguntó mientras jadeaba un poco. "¡Es urgente!"

"Fue al comedor a desayunar algo. ¿Qué ocurre Max? ¿Ha pasado algo?" La preocupación se notaba en su rostro. Max asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo para abajo con su madre pisándole los talones.

Efectivamente su padre y otro hombre se encontraban en el comedor con una taza de café cada uno cuando Max entró. Enseguida reconoció al otro hombre, Bruce Granger, el padre de Tyson.

"¡Papá! ¡Deprisa! Tienes que venir, ¡es una emergencia!" El rubio exclamó suplicando que aligerasen. Ni él mismo sabía por qué pero ver a Kai en el suelo lo había asustado mucho y tenía miedo de que, de que, ni el mismo sabía lo que pasaría. Kai era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía y verle en el suelo sin sentido… "¡PAPÁ!"

"¿Max que ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? Cálmate y explícamelo. Venga, respira hondo." Le sugirió su padre intentando calmar al niño. Cuando logró tranquilizarlo un poco le volvió a pedir explicaciones. "Veamos, ¿qué ha ocurrido?"

"Es Kai. Estaba actuando muy raro y cuando le preguntamos qué le pasaba estaba muy pálido y parecía muy asustado y entonces se desmayó así que lo cogimos entre todos y lo pusimos en el suelo. Kenny y Ray se han quedado con él y me mandaron a mí a por ayuda así que venga papá puede que le esté pasando algo grave." Mientras Max contaba todo esto a una velocidad de vértigo los mayores ya se habían puesto en movimiento. Los dos hombres se levantaron y empezaron a seguir al chico hacia la salida y una vez fuera el rubio comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el parque en el que había dejado a sus amigos.

&

"Ray, ¿qué crees que ha pasado?" Preguntó Kenny a su compañero para intentar romper el incómodo silencio que había reinado entre los dos desde la partida de Max. "Quiero decir, la gente no se desmaya así porque así. Algo le ha tenido que pasar para que se comportase de esa manera. ¿No crees?"

El chino asintió. Todavía no había olvidado la cara que había puesto su amigo. Mostrar sentimientos no era algo normal en él y mucho menos de esa forma tan… ¿descontrolada? Kai se caracterizaba por tener sus emociones bajo control. Siempre. Ahora que lo pensaba eso también era extraño ya que le impedía acercarse a alguien o que alguien se acercase a él. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de estar sólo? Algo le tenía que haber pasado para aborrecer el contacto con otras personas. ¿La abadía? Puede que esa fuera la razón pero tenía que haber algo más, al fin y al cabo Kai no tenía muchos recuerdos de la abadía…

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por unas bruscas sacudidas de su capitán inconsciente. Los espasmos hacían que el cuerpo del ruso se elevara hasta casi una posición sentada para después volver a caer hacia atrás con fuerza. Los rápidos reflejos de Ray le permitieron pasar un brazo bajo la nuca del chico a tiempo y así evitar que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo. Mientras tanto Kenny se había tumbado boca abajo sobre las piernas y uno de los brazos de Kai para intentar detener los frenéticos movimientos que realizaban y así asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos recibía un golpe o una patada indeseada. Kai, en su estado inconsciente, notó que no podía moverse y se rebeló de forma subconsciente contra las manos que lo sujetaban. Los movimientos del chico se hacían cada vez más desesperados y su garganta producía débiles sonidos de protesta junto con una respiración entrecortada. Sin embargo los chicos no aflojaron la presión, temerosos de que se hiciese daño a sí mismo. Una mirada por parte de Ray, que era el que más cerca estaba de la cara del ruso, confirmó que los ojos de Kai seguían firmemente cerrados. Lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y de las malas.

Ray y Kenny no sabían qué hacer. ¿Qué podían hacer? Si lo soltaban podría hacerse daño. ¿Y si lo despertaban? Sí, podían intentarlo…

"NOOO" La voz de Kai asustó mucho a los chicos. ¿Se habría despertado por fin? "Suéltame, tengo que verla, necesita mi ayuda. Quiero verla, no podéis impedírmelo." Los gritos se volvieron incluso más desesperados y las sacudidas hicieron que los dos compañeros que tenía encima casi lo soltasen. "¡SONIA! ¡Estoy aquí Sonia! Soy yo, no te puedes ir ahora que he llegado. ¡SUELTAME! No te preocupes ya voy." La voz de Kai empezó a debilitarse al igual que los movimientos de su cuerpo que parecía haberse quedado sin energías. "Sonia, ¿por qué? Por favor vuelve, ¡no te vayas! Lo siento, perdóname Sonia." El cuerpo de Kai se volvió inmóvil y Ray y Kenny tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para escuchar los últimos susurros. "Por favor, perdóname" La cabeza de Kai se inclinó hacia un lado y dejó de hablar. Su respiración agitada comenzó a calmarse hasta que volvió a la normalidad mientras que su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil. Parecía profundamente dormido.

"¿Ray?"

"¿Si, Jefe?" Preguntó un chino muy confundido mientras soltaba al ruso del abrazo mortal que lo había mantenido en el suelo hasta el momento, rezando para que algo así no volviese a ocurrir.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" La confusión y el miedo estaban muy presentes en la voz de Kenny.

"Es cómo… cómo si hubiese tenido algún tipo de visión. A lo mejor una pesadilla." Miró la cara preocupada de su amigo. "No te preocupes seguro que no ha sido más que un mal sueño" Repuso con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar al chico menor. "Y se ha desmayado por el…por el, huh, el, el ¿cansancio? Sí eso, ya sabes que Kai es muy perfeccionista y seguro que lleva entrenando desde muy temprano esta mañana. Si le sumamos el entrenamiento de ayer y el calor que hace eso equivale a un capitán muy cansado, ¿no crees?" Con esto Kenny pareció perder un poco del nerviosismo que los había acompañado desde que Max se había ido. Sin embargo Ray sabía que poco, si no nada, de lo que había dicho cierto. Kai ¿cansado?, antes vería a Tyson a dieta. Lo que Kai había dicho lo tenía muy intrigado pero tendría que esperar a que se despertase para preguntarle sobre esa tal Sonia.

"Chicos, he vuelto con refuerzos" Sonó una voz hiperactiva. Ray y Kenny se volvieron los dos a la vez para ver como Max, aparentemente más tranquilo, llegaba corriendo delante de tres adultos, sus padres y el señor Granger.

En cuanto todos llegaron al lugar en el que se encontraba Kai Judy se arrodilló junto al chico y con un gesto maternal posó su mano sobre su frente. Unos segundos más tarde la retiró. "Parece que tiene un poco de fiebre, aunque no mucha." Añadió al ver la cara de preocupación que ponían los menores.

En ese momento el padre de Max se agacho y, con mucha delicadeza, levantó a Kai. El ruso apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y continuó durmiendo. "Deberíamos volver al hotel"

"Sí, será lo mejor, y ya de paso despertamos al vago de mi hijo." Dijo Bruce, intentando animar a los presentes con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Alguien está dispuesto a ayudarme?"

Con esto la comitiva se puso en movimiento, demasiados distraídos con su charla para ver a una niña de diez años, con un vestido lavanda y unas sandalias de goma, subida a un árbol. La capa estaba retirada lo cual permitía ver unos ojos grises que vigilaba al grupo. La niña tragó saliva, intentando aflojar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y dispuesta a no dejar caer las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con descender.

"Soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón, hermano. No quería hacerte daño otra vez." Una gota consiguió superar la barrera de sus ojos grises. "Espero que lo entiendas pero solo quiero protegerte"

La niña desapareció, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Mientras que el viento se llevaba su lágrima, única pista de su existencia, al lugar donde momentos antes había estado tumbado su hermano.

&

Bueno, aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Quiero volver a agradecer a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo en dejar su opinión.

PS: P. Lolita, me alegra que te gusten mis OCs ya que a decir verdad son lo que más me cuestan. Muchas gracias por tu review que me hizo llorar de alegría (aunque bueno, yo lloro por todo... jeje)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Despertando

Aviso, es más largo que los anteriores. El resto de la nota al final del capítulo.

Capítulo 4

Despertando

Sólo se escuchaba una respiración tranquila que venía del chico tumbado sobre la cama. Ya había pasado una hora desde que le habían recogido del parque y ahora dormía pacíficamente. Judy se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. Ella misma se había ofrecido voluntaria para cuidarle hasta que despertase y desde entonces se había quedado en la habitación velando su sueño.

Mientras lo observaba dormir se daba cuenta de lo diferente que era, casi parecía otra persona. Despierto, su rostro solo mostraba indiferencia y una frialdad que bastaba una mirada para congelarle la sangre a cualquiera. Dormido mostraba una tranquilidad demasiado inofensiva, casi inocente. No lo entendía pero lo que sí entendía era por qué se había ofrecido para cuidarle. Al verlo inconsciente en el suelo se había dado cuenta de la razón por la que Max se había asustado tanto, se había asustado de la verdad. Kai no era el chico fuerte, frío e indiferente que mostraba ser, sino sólo un niño de dieciséis años que se encontraba, y aun se encuentra, solo y perdido. Ella lo había sabido desde el principio, desde el primer instante en el que lo vio. Por eso, como madre, no podía permitir que siguiese solo por mucho más tiempo. Kai era un amigo de su hijo y no quería verle sufrir, ni a él, ni a Max, ni a ningún otro niño.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Ya no se había conformado con observarle de cerca sino que le había estado acariciando la cabeza con dulzura. Judy sonrió tranquilamente, supuso que no podía evitarlo, al fin y al cabo era lo hacía con Max cuando era pequeño y no podía dormir. Se alegró de que Kai no le rehuyese el contacto. Eso era una buena señal, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que ni la notase. Con cuidado retiró la mano, solo para darse cuenta de que su cara ya no estaba relajada sino que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si no quisiese ver algo. Algo que no podía ser bueno. ¿Qué estaría soñando? No había forma de que ella lo supiese así que tuvo que conformarse con cogerle la mano. Con un pequeño apretón intentó enviarle su mensaje: 'no estás solo, Kai. Yo estoy aquí contigo.'

#&#&#&#&

Se encontraba en una habitación grande con azulejos blancos y azules hasta la mitad de la pared. A partir de ahí la pared era lisa y estaba pintada de blanco. Dentro de la habitación había sillas de plástico azules unidas las unas entre las otras con barras de hierro y apoyadas en la pared. Era una sala de espera, y por lo que se podía oler, de un hospital.

Sólo había cuatro personas sentadas en las incomodas sillas de plástico azules. Eran dos hombres, un anciano de pelo plateado que tenía un gesto severo en el rostro y otro más joven con la mirada perdida. El mayor de ellos vestía una capa negra y una camisa blanca debajo de ella junto con unos pantalones negros. El otro hombre no parecía haber pasado los treinta y tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa verde pistacho. Apretaba la mano de la única mujer del grupo, que estaba sentada a su lado y tenía una brillante cabellera azul, unos pantalones cortos pirata y una camiseta de tirantes azul claro. La mujer ni se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su marido ya que sus ojos sólo se fijaban en la maraña de pelo gris-azul oscuro que se encontraba a su lado. Con su mano libre se dedicaba a acariciar la cabeza de su hijo de siete años y medio que llevaba abrazaba a ella desde que habían llegado al hospital.

"Mamá" murmuró el pequeño, temeroso del silencio sepulcral que se había creado en la habitación.

"¿Sí Kai?"Preguntó la mujer mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza al niño.

"Ee… ella va a estar bien. ¿Verdad?" decía mientras que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas de nuevo y hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerlas. "¿Verdad?"

Elena miró a su hijo y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le dolía demasiado ver al niño así. "Claro que sí cariño. Ya verás cómo se recupera enseguida." Dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento entró un hombre con bata blanca en la sala. Llevaba el pelo corto y unas gafas redondas que con el reflejo de la luz impedían verle los ojos.

"Disculpen, ¿los señores Hiwatari?" la pareja se levantó. "Necesito hablar con ustedes" los dos se acercaron al médico. "En privado, por favor." dijo al ver que tanto el niño como el anciano se estaban esforzando por escuchar la conversación. La pareja asintió con la cabeza y siguieron al médico que estaba saliendo de la sala de espera. En ese momento Kai se levantó dispuesto a seguir a su madre al fin del mundo hasta que sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo cogían y lo levantaban del suelo para que no pudiese seguir a sus padres.

"No no Kai. Él solo quiere hablar con mamá y papá. ¿Entendido?" dijo mientras que sentaba a Kai entre sus piernas.

"Pero abuelo, yo quiero ir con ma..."

"No Kai. Hay que portarse bien y hacer lo que dicen los mayores. ¿Comprendes?" Preguntó su abuelo. "O si no, sufrirás mi castigo" y con esto empezó a hacerle cosquillas al niño que se movía de un lugar a otro intentando escapar del regazo del anciano.

"Vale, vale. Lo prometo abuelo pero ¡deja de hacerme cosquillas!" Chilló el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos. "jajaja por favor, jaja ¡no puedo más!"

Aunque su abuelo paró de inmediato, se podían escuchar risitas provenientes del niño. Mientras que Kai se calmaba el anciano le dio un gran abrazo y lo dejó en el suelo. El niño se quedó allí un rato antes de volver a mirar al mayor, cuya cara se había vuelto muy seria.

"Dime, Kai. ¿Te gustaría pasar una temporada conmigo en Japón?" Le preguntó al pequeño.

Los ojos de Kai se volvieron como platos. "¿De verdad?" dijo muy entusiasmado. "Abuelo, ¿lo dices en serio? ¡Ana me ha dicho que es un sitio muy bonito! Y que hace más calor que aquí en Moscú… Qué suerte ¿de verdad me llevarás?" no quería que hubiese ningún pero. Como siempre que se trata con los mayores casi siempre hay un pero. Y esto no era una excepción.

"Con un par de condiciones, ¿vale?" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba la pose profesional que solía utilizar cuando hablaba de negocios. "Primero, tienes que comerte un gusano vivo del patio." Empezó a enumerar cosas con los dedos sin abrir los ojos. "Segundo tienes que meterte la lengua en la nariz. Tercero, tienes que hacer el pino con la oreja. Cuarto, debes…"

"¡ABUELO!" Gritó Kai mientras que intentaba silenciar las risas tapándose la boca con las manos y esperando que fuese sólo una broma pesada de su abuelo. "No puedo hacer eso"

"¿Cómo que no? Pero será posible… que nieto más desastroso tengo que ni siquiera puede hacer el pino con la oreja." El comentario arrancó otro ataque de risas al niño. "Muy bien como no te convence mi plan que tal lo siguiente." Empezó nuevamente el anciano una vez que Kai hubo terminado de reír, aunque seguía con una amplia sonrisa. "Si te portas bien y me ayudas a convencer a la testaruda de tu madre, te llevaré a ti y a Sonia las próximas vacaciones de navidad. ¿Qué te parece eso?" Preguntó con la misma profesionalidad.

"¡Perfecto! ¡Iré a decírselo a Sonia ahora mismo!" Y antes de que su abuelo pudiese pararle el niño ya corría por los pasillos del hospital. Y aquí vino el problema. ¿Dónde estaría la habitación de su hermana? Giró a la derecha, después a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha pero no había manera. ¿Dónde estará?´

Justo en ese momento vio como el médico que se había llevado a sus padres salía de una habitación a mano derecha. Sólo por los pelos consiguió que no lo viera, ya que al ser tan pequeño pudo ocultarse detrás de una camilla que se encontraba en el pasillo. Miró la puerta de la cual había salido el médico. 'Ésta puede ser´ pensó mientras que se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, teniendo cuidado para que nadie le viese. Asegurándose otra vez de que nadie le seguía, entró en la habitación.

Allí, sobre una camilla, estaba Sonia. Ni siquiera le habían cambiado la ropa. Tenía una mascarilla en la cara que le cubría la nariz y la boca y había muchos tubos que parecían estar clavados en uno de sus brazos y alrededor del otro se podían ver vendas, vendas y más vendas ¿Esa era su hermana? No podía serlo, Sonia jamás había estado tan pálida. Se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba su supuesta hermana e intentó llamarla.

"¿Sonia?" Todavía no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. "¿Sonia?" Repitió un poco más fuerte, conteniendo lagrimas de impotencia "Sonia, soy yo, Kai. ¿Me escuchas?" Ya no se esforzaba en contener sus lágrimas, sino que las dejaba correr por sus mejillas. "Sonia, despierta. ¿Sabes qué? El abuelo nos va a llevar a Japón, ¿te lo puedes creer? Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, ya verás. Será muy divertido. Dice que nos llevará en Navidad. Por eso tienes que despertarte, venga ¡despierta ya!" Estaba tan ocupado intentando despertar a su hermana que no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solos.

"Kai, ya es suficiente" La voz asustó mucho al chico que se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba. Y ahí, en el marco de la puerta, estaba su padre. Kai fue corriendo hasta él y terminó de llorar sobre su camisa. "Ya está, cálmate. Todo va a salir bien."

"Entonces, ¿Sonia estará bien?" Preguntó con la voz rota.

"Claro que sí. El médico ha dicho que se recuperará en poco tiempo. Ya verás." Dijo su padre, reconfortando mucho al menor. Si Kai le hubiese mirado a los ojos hubiese visto que estaba mintiendo, que no era más que un engaño. Pero no lo hizo y creyó en esas palabras con una fe ciega. Al fin y al cabo, un niño de siete años no sabe lo que son las promesas vacías. "Pero hay que dejarla descansar." Kai asintió y cogió a su padre de la mano mientras que los dos salían de la habitación.

#&#&#&#&

Justo entonces Judy vio como sus ojos grises se abrían. Primero parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. Después, clavó sus pupilas en las de ella. Su mirada lo decía todo. '¿qué haces aquí? '

Kai ya se estaba incorporando en la cama cuando sintió como los brazos de Judy lo volvían a acostar. El chico, al principio sorprendido, no dijo nada. Sólo quería que esa mujer se fuese de su cuarto. ¿Quién se creía que era para obligarle a reposar? No pensaba dejarse dominar por aquella señora.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Judy a los ojos.

Judy se sorprendió por la pregunta. Un chico que se ha desmayado en el parque lo último que querría saber es la hora. Bueno, se olvidaba de que éste no era un chico cualquier, era Kai.

"Son las once y cuarto, llevas dormido una hora"

Judy posó su mano en la frente de Kai durante unos segundos, consiguiendo una gélida mirada de su parte que hubiese congelado el desierto del Sáhara. Cuando retiró la mano habló mientras se levantaba.

"Parece que te ha bajado la fiebre, aunque iré a por un termómetro por si acaso, ¿entendido?" Kai solamente cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. "Muy bien, el termómetro está en mi habitación así que tú no te muevas de aquí y quédate en la cama, no tardaré" Con esto salió de la habitación.

'Ya está' pensó Kai mientras se levantaba de la cama y sonreía satisfecho. 'Guardar cama, ni hablar'

Con cuidado Kai se fue al cuarto de baño y en cuestión de segundos ya se había puesto la pintura azul en la cara. Volvió a salir del baño con las cuatro toallas grandes, cortesía de servicio de habitaciones, que había en él. Luego cogió varios pantalones y camisetas de su maleta y se dirigió a la cama. Un minuto después se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, la cual abrió con delicadeza. Primero comprobó que la madre de Max no estuviese a la vista, y después salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Eso le daba unos 10 minutos de ventaja que tenía que aprovechar al máximo. Con paso ligero se dirigió al comedor.

#&#&#&#&

"¿Sonia?" Preguntó el chico de la gorra mientras se metía un bollo entero en la boca. Sus amigos le estaban contando lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. "Lien bianderes es Jonia. A ji no je juena el nomble de na. ¿Y a vojosotoros? Gulp. ¿Sabéis quién es?"

"¡TYSON!" chilló la chica de al lado mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza al peli-azul. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena? ¡Es de muy mala educación! ¡Especialmente en un lugar público!"

"NI SE TE OCURRA PEGARME ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?" le respondió

"Hilary. Y ya sabes ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ COMPÓRTATE COMO UN SER HUMANO Y NO COMO UN CERDO!" le gritó.

Max, Ray y Kenny simplemente jugaban al piedra, papel o tijeras intentando decidir cuál de los tres separaría al dúo. Cuando parecía que el desgraciado sería Max una voz detrás de él paró toda la conmoción.

"Ya es suficiente." La voz no era demasiado fuerte, sobretodo comparada con los gritos que pegaban Hilary y Tyson, pero lo suficientemente estricta como para parar un toro en plena carrera, por lo que los dos dejaron de pelearse y miraron en dirección a la voz que les hablaba. "Dejen de comportarse como niños de parvulario." Y mandando una mirada que hubiese matado a cualquiera en dirección a Tyson añadió "y prepárense para ir a entrenar."

Nadie se movió y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Por fin, Tyson, que parecía bastante nervioso, decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Kai? Verás… como esta mañana no te encontrabas bien y estabas en la cama y todo eso pues… pensamos que lo mejor sería…ehhh, ummmm, sería…"

"¿Sería qué Tyson?" le cortó con una voz aun más fría.

"Pues sería tomarnos el día libre." Respondió cerrando los ojos y alzando los brazos por delante de la cabeza para poder evitar un golpe en su totalidad en caso de que hubiese uno.

Kai sólo le miró durante unos segundos con la expresión en blanco antes de contestar. "No"

Y con esto se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un Ray muy preocupado "Oye, Kai, no creo que esto sea una buena idea. Quiero decir, antes tenías un poco de fiebre así que lo mejor será que te quedes en el hotel y descans..."

"Ya me ha bajado la fiebre y no pienso quedarme en el hotel descansando mientras vosotros no hacéis nada por entrenar así que nos vamos ¡ahora!" Terminó Kai bastante enfadado.

"Sí, pero ¿dónde está mi madre? No se supone que estaba contigo." Preguntó Max extrañado por la ausencia de su progenitora sabiendo que ésta se había comprometido a cuidar de Kai.

"Tenía otras cosas que hacer." Respondió de nuevo el bicolor. "Y ahora si no os importa son casi las once y media. Creo que es buena hora para empezar a entrenar."

Diciendo esto esquivó al chino y se dirigió hacia la entrada del hotel, del cual salió segundos después seguido por el resto de los Bladebreakers. Max y Ray estaban muy desconcertados. ¿Por qué había tenido Kai tantas ganas de ir a entrenar? No era habitual que el capitán tuviese tantas ansias por salir del hotel.

"Oye, Ray" susurró Max lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo su compañero pudiese escucharlo "Yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado ¿y tú?" el rubio seguía opinando que su madre no dejaría andar suelto a Kai después de lo ocurrido esa mañana. "Quiero decir que Kai se comporta de forma muy extraña."

"Yo también lo creo, Maxie" respondió Ray. "Lo mejor será que nos quedemos a su lado para evitar que se haga daño ¿vale?"

"Entendido." Contestó. Entonces se acordó de algo bastante importante. "Ray ¿cuándo le preguntarás a Kai sobre Sonia?"

Ray se quedó pensativo. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de por dónde atacar el problema. Si tenía suerte y Kai estaba de buen humor, hecho casi imposible que ocurriese, entonces no habría problema. Pero si en cambio el capitán estaba de mal humor, muy probable, entonces se podía ir despidiendo de la vida. Al ver la mirada interrogante que le dirigía su amigo decidió hacer lo más fácil. "Lo intentaré más tarde en el hotel, después del entrenamiento." Max asintió, él también sabía la diferencia que representaría un Kai agotado. Supuso que así su compañero tendría más posibilidades de conseguir respuestas y volvió a agradecer su suerte de que fuese el neko-jin el que se hubiese ofrecido voluntario para aquella misión imposible, y no él.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar y sólo se concentraron en el paisaje. Kai les estaba llevando por una parte de la ciudad que ninguno de los chicos había estado antes. Y ahora que lo pensaban, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hacer turismo por la ciudad de Kariwa, ya que normalmente entrenaban en los gimnasios del hotel. Como mucho habían visto los terrenos alrededor del hotel y el parque en el cual había estado entrenando Kai esa mañana, el cual también pertenecía al hotel.

En esos momentos estaban pasando por una callejuela estrecha que iba cuesta abajo. Las casas tenían un aspecto rústico pintadas de blanco y había algún que otro descampado entre algunos edificios donde se podían observar entre los escombros azulejos y trozos de pared entre la maleza que había crecido.

Siguieron bajando hasta que llegaron a una plaza con una gran fuente en medio. La fuente era de piedra y tenía dos niveles. La fuerza con la cual salía el agua variaba cada veinte segundos causando un bonito efecto. Mientras que los chicos admiraban la fuente Kai ya se había adelantado un par de metros y tomaba otra calle, más ancha que la anterior, que seguía bajando. Dando una carrera lograron alcanzarle sólo para quedarse plantados en su lugar.

Delante de ellos se abría un parque enorme con una fuente parecida a la que habían pasado unos minutos antes, aunque bastante más pequeña y de un solo nivel. Alrededor de la fuente había unos bancos de madera y después nada más que campo verde con algún que otro árbol. Kai, sin detenerse ni un instante para observar la belleza del paisaje se dirigió hacia una pequeña colina que se encontraba bastante alejada y allí se detuvo al fin, esperando que el resto del equipo le alcanzase.

"Wow, vaya Kai, ¿cuándo encontraste este sitio?" Preguntó Tyson mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"¡Qué bonito!" Exclamó Hilary mientras admiraba el campo entusiasmada.

"Este sitio es genial. Aquí no nos molestará nadie." Asintió Ray. Entonces se fijo un pequeño detalle que a todos ellos se le habían escapado. "Chicos mirad, un beydish" dijo mientras señalaba a un plato verde que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

Todos se quedaron observando el beydish al que estaba señalando Ray. El parque no hacía más que mejorar por momentos. Era un lugar estupendo para entrenar, y así lo hicieron. Primero empezaron con ejercicios de calentamiento básicos; flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas, seguidos de carrera continua. Una vez asegurados de que habían preparado correctamente todos los músculos montaron una carrera de obstáculos para sus blades con las latas que los cubos de basura más cercanos les habían proporcionados y por último, terminaron batallando los unos contra los otros.

Llevaban combatiendo desde hace horas pero todo lo bueno debe acabar…

"¡TENGO HAMBRE!" Se quejó Tyson mientras que su estomago hacía ruidos que podrían compararse con los de un huracán. "¿Nos vamos ya?" Preguntó desesperado.

Los demás se le quedaron mirando, ¿cómo podía ser este el campeón mundial de Bey blade?´ Pensaron todos a la vez.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Kai que con un suspiro recuperó a Dranzer del beydish en el cual había estado peleando contra Drigger mientras que Ray hacía lo mismo con su peonza. En ese instante todos se pusieron en movimiento. Tyson se quejaba del hambre que tenía y de lo malo que era entrenar con el estomago vacío. Kenny revisaba todos los datos nuevos que había tomado durante el entrenamiento mientras que Hilary ayudaba a Max y a Ray a recoger las latas y devolverlas todas a sus papeleras.

Kai observaba todo desde la entrada. No podía creer lo mucho que le gustaba formar parte de este equipo. Era como si, después de cuatro años, volviera a ser libre. Sin embargo, por culpa de los sueños de su pasado no hacía más que recordar todos los momentos que hicieron que dejase de confiar en la gente. ¿Y si todo volvía a ser como antes? ¿Cómo lo soportaría si descubriese que todo no volvía a ser más que una mentira? Le habían hecho demasiado daño, tanto las personas que consideraba de confianza como aquellas que él amaba y se habían marchado. No, no permitiría que nadie más le hiciese daño, ni a él, ni a los Bladebreakers ni a nadie de su alrededor.

El grupo se acercó a donde estaba Kai. Todos habían terminado y estaban impacientes por volver al hotel. El capitán tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con que los cinco miembros del equipo lo observaban fijamente. Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y emprendió el viaje de regreso al hotel que, para el horror de Tyson, era todo cuesta arriba.

#&#&#&#&

Bien, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y espero que vuelvan comentar el capítulo. Bien, supongo que con esto abro la milenaria discursión de siempre: Si Judy está en verdad desnaturalizada con su hijo. Yo personalmente creo que no sale suficiente en la serie como para hacerme una idea de su actitud hacia Max. En mi opinión, no está desnaturalizada (Dios, que larga la palabreja) sino que es una mujer muy ocupada. Y Max tampoco necesita mucha atención: Un abrazo y una palmadita en la espalda y el niño está más contento que si lo hubieses llevado a Disney Land Resort París dos semanas. Pero me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones para asegurarme de que no saco a su personaje fuera de contexto (no quiero hacerla demasidado OCC)

Muchas gracias a todos. El siguiente capítulo puede tardar un poco porque el fin de semana estaré fuera de casa en la feria del pueblo de mis abuelos (eligieron Miss a mi prima así que tengo que ir a ver su desfile) Besos!


	5. Solo y Perdidos

Bien, ya sé que me tardé, pero os recuerdo que os lo advertí. Al igual que también advierto que empecé el curso la semana pasada y me temo que es un poco más dicífil de lo que me imaginaba (he cambiado de centro y todavía no estoy familiarizada ni con las instalaciones ni con el profesorado, aunque la chica que se sienta al lado mía es muy amable y se ha ofrecido ha hacerme de guía los primeros meses.) Esto significa que las actualizaciones serán un poco más lentas que hasta ahora (que me encontraba de vacaciones) y espero que continues leyendo el fic.

Y bueno, también pido perdón porque últimamente voy bastante desconcentrada con este fic porque hace una semana o así tuve un par de ideas nuevas´ para fics futuros y no me dejaban trabajar hasta tenerlas escritas en mi página de "proyectos futuros" para más tarde.

Bien, ya está todo dicho así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo:

Capítulo cinco.

Solo y Perdidos

"Chicos, paremos a descansar." Dijo Tyson mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba su espalda contra una farola. "¿Cuánto queda para el hotel?" preguntó mientras que recuperaba el aire que había perdido en la última cuesta que acababan de subir.

"Todavía queda casi la mitad Tyson así que levántate y sigue caminando." Respondió un Kenny bastante enfadado.

Con esto Hilary se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído del peliazul. Cuando hubo terminado los ojos del chico se volvieron tan grandes como platos mientras que se incorporaba de un salto y comenzaba a caminar como alma que lleva el diablo calle arriba. Los demás sólo contemplaban como se alejaba a toda velocidad cuando alguien por fin reaccionó.

"¡Oye! ¡No vayas solo que te vas a perder!" Gritó el chino mientras que corría detrás de él. "¡Yo me adelanto con Tyson, nos vemos en el hotel!" Indicó a sus compañeros mientras seguía a la gorra roja y azul con la mirada, teniendo cuidado de no perderla de vista.

Los demás sólo asintieron mientras que Ray y Tyson se alejaban cada vez más de ellos. Cuando los dos se habían alejado demasiado para verlos todas las miradas fueron a parar en Hilary hasta que por fin Max formuló la pregunta que estaba pasando por la cabeza de cada uno de los miembros del grupo que aún quedaban.

"¿Qué le has dicho a Tyson para que saliese corriendo de esa forma?" El rubio temiéndose lo peor para su compañero.

"¿Todavía no lo habéis adivinado?" Max y Kenny negaron con la cabeza. Kai simplemente se cruzó de brazos puesto que ya tenía una ligera idea. Hilary rió un poco hasta por fin declararlo "Es muy fácil, simplemente le expliqué que cuanto más tardara en llegar al hotel, más tardaría en comer." Con esto Max y Kenny se miraron el uno al otro antes de soltar una sonora carcajada que duró varios minutos. Hilary pronto los acompañó mientras que Kai solamente negaba con la cabeza, algo muy parecido a una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. Pero a la velocidad que apareció desapareció. Pronto las risas cesaron y los cuatro miembros restantes de los Bladebreakers siguieron su camino de regreso al hotel.

#&#&#&

"¡¡TYSON, ESPÉRAME!" Ray gritaba desesperado mientras corría tras él. Con eso el peliazul se detuvo durante unos segundos antes de mirar a su alrededor y después se giró para volver a mirar a Ray. "Por fin te has parado. Pensé que irías corriendo hasta el hotel."

"Je, je, hablando de eso. No sabrás cómo llegar al hotel desde aquí, ¿no?" Le repuso al chino. A Ray tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una calle mucho más ancha que cualquiera que hubiesen pasado a la ida. Más adelante se veía una pajarería, casas, una óptica, más casas, una fuente, rodeada de casas y a lo lejos un supermercado, al lado de más casas. 'Vaya, aquí no parece haber mucha diferencia entre casas y tiendas.' Pensó Ray. 'Normal, esto no es más que un pueblo. Si no recuerdo mal, esta debe ser la calle principal, la que tiene todas las tiendas importantes. Entonces, las urbanizaciones deben de encontrarse a nuestro alrededor y el hotel estaba un poco más alejado de las urbanizaciones, así que,… nos hemos perdido' Sentenció en su cabeza.

"¿Quieres decir que llevas corriendo diez minutos y ahora no sabes dónde estás?" Tyson asintió con la cabeza. "Pero ¿en qué te fijabas para llegar hasta aquí?" Puede que todavía hubiese esperanza.

"Pues muy fácil, antes cuando hemos bajado Kai nos llevaba siempre por las calles a las derecha." Contestó con demasiado entusiasmado. "Así que si volvemos hay que hacerlo del revés: coger todas las calles a la izquierda. Pero la verdad es que no reconozco ésta…" explicó mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor.

El chino se quedó pensando unos momentos, cerrando los ojos para hacer el recorrido mentalmente. Cuando hubo terminado soltó un sonido entre un suspiro y un gemido y con una mano empezó a masajearse la sien. Una vez que volvió a abrir los ojos se dispuso a explicarle el problema a Tyson.

"Tyson, has estado yendo en la dirección contraria. Al volver tu cuerpo da media vuelta y por lo tanto también se invierte la izquierda y la derecha así que no es necesario ir en lo que crees que es la dirección contraria. Tendrías que haber seguido a la derecha."

"En… Entonces ¿el hotel…?" Preguntó el peliazul con un susurro.

"Seguramente estará mucho más lejos que antes" concluyó el chino, contento de que hubiese captado el mensaje tan pronto. Sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que su compañero iba a hacer a continuación. Con un ruido sordo se tiró al suelo cuan largo era. Preocupado, Ray se acerco a donde se encontraba para ver qué le ocurría.

"¿Tyson? Venga hombre,… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó. Mientras le daba la vuelta a su amigo.

"Ray, continúa tú sólo, yo ya… cof cof… no puedo continuar. Por favor… tienes que despedirte de todos… por… mí" Después de decir esto cerró los ojos y saco la lengua. El chino sólo se quedó mirando la actuación de su amigo. Y éste era el campeón mundial de bey blade. Volvió a suspirar antes de hablar.

"Tyson, ¿qué tal si voy al supermercado de la esquina" dijo mientras señalaba al edificio " Y compro algo para comer?"

Con estas palabras Tyson se incorporó de golpe con una gran sonrisa. "Ray, ¡qué buena idea! ¿Qué haría yo sin tí?" preguntó mientras que sus ojos empezaban a brillar como estrellas. El chino, con un último suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección al supermercado. 'Tyson, solo dale gracias al cielo que fui yo el que salió detrás tuya, llega a ser Hilary y seguramente te habría dejado ahí en mitad de la carretera.' Dijo para sí. 'Seguro que los demás ya han llegado al hotel. Este día va a ser muy largo.'

#&#&#&

Como Ray había predicho el resto del grupo no tuvo tantas dificultades en encontrar el hotel. 10 minutos después de la salida de Tyson los cuatro miembros restantes del equipo llegaban a los jardines del hotel Sora BBA. Desde allí lo contemplaron. El hotel se componía de tres edificios: el edificio Tsuchi, que era el que se podía considerar el verdadero hotel, el edificio Hi y el edificio Mizu. Estaban situados en triangulo, el Edificio Tsuchi dando a la carretera, el Hi a su izquierda y el Mizu sobre una colina a su derecha. Entre los tres edificios se encontraba una piscina y una pista de baila junto a un escenario y una barra.

El edificio Tsuchi era rectangular, de piedra amarillenta que encajaba en el entorno rústico que creaba el pueblo. Tenía tres plantas con habitaciones, la planta principal y dos sótanos destinados al depósito de vehículos. En la primera planta se encontraba la entrada principal, los comedores y varias tiendas de recuerdos.

Sin embargo el Hi no encajaba tanto como su compañero. Aunque también era rectangular, estaba hecho de cristal negro que le daba un toque más moderno. Allí es donde se encontraban todos los gimnasios. El edificio se componía de cuatro plantas que estaban equipadas con la más moderna tecnología en cuanto entrenamiento.

Pero si hablamos de antiguo tendríamos que mirar al edificio Mizu. Aunque todos los residentes tuvieses ducha en sus propias habitaciones no muchos la usaban, ya que este edificio servía expresamente de spa. En su época fue una mansión japonesa menor pero fue dañada durante una pequeña batalla entre el señor de las tierras vecinas. Después fue olvidada durante mucho tiempo hasta que fue reconstruida para servir como casa de baños para el hotel. Estaba construida de madera y tenía dos pisos. Las aguas termales se encontraban en la parte de atrás mientras que en el segundo piso estaban instalados salones de belleza y de masajes.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta el edificio Tsuchi y entraron por la entrada principal. A su derecha estaba el mostrador de recepción donde siempre había un empleado del hotel dispuesto a ayudarlos. El mostrador era de madera oscura con adornos color oro. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra marrón muy suave y cada tres metros se levantaba una elegante columna de mármol blanco. A la izquierda estaban los ascensores, al lado de una escalera de caracol, cubierta por el mismo tipo de alfombra. Al fondo de la habitación había varias puertas, una que daba hacia fuera, otra que daba a los servicios y una última que llevaba hasta el comedor. En medio de la sala había dos sillones de color rojo oscuro y un sofá del mismo color donde se encontraban sentadas algunas personas que pronto reconocieron.

"¡Papá, mamá!" gritó Max, radiante de alegría, "¡Ya estamos aquí!"

Con esto los padres de Max se levantaron del sofá, junto con Bruce que se encontraba en uno de los sillones. Judy se acercó rápidamente mientras que los hombres decidieron esperar un poco más atrás. Max se disponía a ir a abrazarla cuando la expresión de su cara, más el sentido común, le aconsejaron no hacerlo. Ciertamente, su madre pasó de largo y se dirigió un poco más lejos de donde estaba su hijo. Cuando Max se dio la vuelta se encontró con que su madre estaba frente a frente con Kai. Esto sorprendió bastante a los recién llegados, aunque no a los adultos que seguían observando desde una distancia prudente.

Tanto Judy como Kai no cortaban el contacto visual. Éste veía que su adversaria estaba muy enfadada, pero eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era comer algo, llegar hasta su cuarto, darse una ducha e irse a la cama. Y esa mujer volvía a estar en medio. Ya le estaba hartando. ¿Por qué no se metía en su propia vida y lo dejaba en paz?

Justo cuando Max se disponía a hablar para calmar un poco el ambiente, que desde hace rato se había vuelto tan denso que necesitarías una sierra eléctrica para cortarlo, ya que todos estaban atentos a la lucha entre su madre y Kai, Judy hizo algo que pilló desprevenidos a todos los allí presentes.

Con rapidez, levantó su mano derecha, algo que todos, incluyendo al capitán, vieron demasiado tarde y con mucha más fuerza de la que suele tener una científica envió un golpe a la mejilla izquierda de Kai. El golpe, que le pilló totalmente desprevenido, lo 

mandó directamente al suelo. Después de unos segundos de reconocimiento, Kai se llevó la mano a su mejilla para evaluar los daños.

Durante esos tres segundos que había estado volando por el aire, ante los ojos de Kai se apareció una escena que no quería del todo recordar. Vio como Judy se había transformado en un hombre de unos treinta años, con un pelo casi negro que le oscurecía la cara, en exactamente la misma postura. La mano derecha extendida sobre la cabeza y el otro brazo a su lado. Pero tan rápido como vino se fue y allí en esa posición solo quedo la madre de Max. Sin embargo el daño estaba hecho. La rabia se estaba concentrando en los ojos de Kai. 'Me asegurare de que no quieras volver a acercarte a mí.'

Después de un pequeño, e muy incómodo, silencio que se formó la mujer fue la primera en hablar, haciendo que todos los presentes se fijasen en ella.

"Kai, creo que me expresé bien al decirte que no te movieses de la cama. ¿No es así?" Preguntó, su voz llena de rabia, por mucho que intentase mantenerla bajo control. Kai, que seguía en el suelo, se levantó despacio y con la misma dignidad que un rey sobre su trono. Mientras tanto Hilary, Max y Kenny se miraban los unos a los otros, empezando a entender el porqué de la rabia de la doctora. "¿Y se puede saber por qué no me hiciste caso? No sólo no lo hiciste sino que intentaste salirte con un truco de principiante para que no me diese cuenta de que te habías ido. ¿Qué me tienes, por idiota? ¿De verdad pensaste que no miraría debajo de las sabanas, y que pensaría que estabas durmiendo? No simplemente me desobedeciste, sino que intentaste engañarme con unas toallas y unos trapos sucios y te fuiste a entrenar. ¿Podrías decirme qué hubiese pasado si te hubiese subido la fiebre? ¿Eh?" Judy tenía los puños cerrados al lado del cuerpo. Por fin después de tantas horas esperando le estaba diciendo todo lo que quería y no iba a cortarse en absoluto. Y mucho menos con un crío que arriesga su vida solo para mantener una imagen falsa de él mismo. "Tu actitud me está hartando Kai, TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UN NIÑATO MAL CRIADO. PODRÍAS HABERTE HECHO MUCHO DAÑO ¿LO SABES?"

Judy en estos momentos intento tranquilizarse a sí misma. Aunque no lo consiguió en absoluto. La verdad era que había pasado mucho miedo cuando Kai había desaparecido y se alegraba mucho de que estuviese a salvo, pero no aguantaba la desobediencia. Puede que nadie en el laboratorio la considerase como tal pero ella también era madre y se preocupaba como una. No lo comprendía en absoluto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho ella a Kai para que no quisiera obedecerla? Quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

"¿Lo has comprendido Kai?" Preguntó, o casi gritó, asustando a todos los presentes.

Kai, que aunque siguiese mirando el suelo, había notado el… sutil, cambio en su voz. Sabía que estaba perdiendo los estribos y pensaba utilizarlo a su favor. Antes de que Judy pudiese volver a hablar saltó al ataque.

"Y ¿qué ocurriría si no lo hubiese comprendido? ¿Me darías otra bofetada?" la pregunta, pronunciada con una calma sobrehumana, la golpeo de lleno haciendo un gran agujero en 

el escudo de rabia que había levantado. Sin embargo allí no paro la cosa ya que Kai tenía un buen arsenal de respuestas. "¿O a lo mejor la próxima vez preferirás utilizar una pistola?" Cuando terminó de hablar, levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de la doctora, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

En vez de estar llenos de dolor, o rabia, solo reflejaban una frialdad glacial. Como si ella no fuese más que un objeto que se encontraba en medio. Un estorbo. Entonces, el ya de por si débil muro de rabia que había creado para defenderse tras las horas de espera, se vino abajo. Despacio bajo la cabeza. En esos momentos, los ojos de Judy se enternecieron. Ahora que podía recapacitar se daba cuenta que la bofetada había sido excesiva y se sentía mal por ello. Quería que aprendiese la lección, no matarlo a golpes. Al fin y al cabo para ella, los Bladebreakers no eran más que un grupo de niños, y Kai no era una excepción. Pero… pero no podía protegerse de él. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Se daba cuenta que Kai se estaba alejando de ella. Había perdido la batalla. Aunque sabía que la guerra no había hecho más que empezar.

Con un rápido movimiento Kai se dirigió hasta las escaleras y empezó a subirlas. No se detuvo a dar más explicaciones, para él no hacían falta. Tras subir hasta la tercera planta fue a su habitación, la 321 y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Ya dentro descargó su cuerpo contra la puerta y dio un gran suspiro. Con cuidado volvió a posar la mano donde había recibido el golpe. Sabía perfectamente que se lo había merecido, también sabía que no tendría que haberse ido a entrenar, que había sido una locura. Ahora, solo en su habitación. intentaba averiguar por qué lo había hecho. Llegados a esos extremos, no tenía ni la más remota idea. ¿Tantas ganas había tenido de fastidiar a la madre de su amigo? No. Ahora se daba cuenta de que de lo que había tenido tantas ganas, era de alejarse de ella. ¿Por qué? Todo lo que le había sucedido esa mañana le estaba afectando. De esa forma, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir una pequeña siesta. Despejarse un poco.

Entonces miró a su alrededor. Las cortinas estaban echadas, por lo que había poca luz pero aun así podía ver que todas las toallas que había metido para simular un cuerpo estaban por los suelos. La habitación en sí era un completo desorden. Parece que Judy lo había estado 'buscando' durante un buen tiempo en la habitación antes de convencerse de que de verdad se había ido. Las sabanas estaban revueltas y el cajón del escritorio se encontraba abierto. El resto de su ropa se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Kai suspiró, no podía irse a dormir con la habitación en ese estado.

Con gestos casi mecánicos empezó a recoger las toallas y a doblarlas bien. Después se dirigió con ellas al baño y las dejó en su lugar. Cerró el cajón y se disponía a recoger la ropa cuando sus fuerzas le fallaron y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos se apoderó de él. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza utilizó la otra para apoyarse contra el escritorio y así evitar caer.

De repente se dio cuenta del calor que hacía en esa habitación. Su respiración se volvió mucho más pesada, como si no quedase oxígeno. Con cuidado retiró la mano de su 

cabeza y la utilizó para apoyarse en la mesa. Sus piernas apenas le sostenían y la cabeza le estaba latiendo fuertemente. Ya no estaba del todo seguro si seguía de pie pues el centro de gravedad no paraba de cambiar.

Después de mucho esfuerzo abrió lentamente los ojos. Su respiración seguía siendo difícil y empezar a ver como las cosas giraban a su alrededor no le ayudaba en absoluto. Se puso en movimiento con la intención de abrir la ventana para que entrase un poco de aire fresco pero a medio camino una ola de dolor y nausea le arrebató esa idea. Esta vez no contaba con la ayuda del escritorio y terminó de rodillas en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared.

En un último intento por levantarse sintió como una extraña fuerza lo empujaba hasta el suelo. Al principio pensó que no era más que la debilidad pero justo cuando se iba a intentar levantar de nuevo empezó a escuchar una débil melodía. Intentó averiguar de dónde procedía pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano volvió a ponerse de pie. Las piernas le temblaban y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Y lo peor, allí solo estaba él. Nadie estaba cantando, nadie le prestaba ayuda. Estaba allí solo. Solo como siempre. No había nadie. ¿Entonces, quien cantaba? ¿De dónde venía esa melodía?

Justo cuando iba a rendirse a la oscuridad de su bolsillo salió un rayo de luz. Dranzer se apareció ante él, y en ese momento todo el dolor y el mareo se fue. Kai notó como recuperaba las fuerzas rápidamente pero su cuerpo seguía ardiendo. Dranzer se posó sobre el hombro de su amo. Intentando ayudar, pero no había mucho más que pudiese hacer el ave.

Con cuidado el chico volvió mirar a su alrededor. La voz empezó a cantar más fuerte hasta que por fin la localizó, venía desde detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta despacio descubrió que no estaba solo. Sentada sobre el escritorio que hace unos segundos acababa de abandonar estaba una mujer vestida de blanco con una larga y hermosa cabellera azul. Dranzer, al verla, abandonó el hombro de Kai para posarse en el de la mujer. Ella solo sonrió ante tal acción. Justo en esos momentos Kai notó que la canción llegaba a su fin y lentamente volvía a perder todas las fuerzas. Dranzer volvió a su blade dentro del bolsillo de su amo, mientras que éste volvía a caer al suelo de rodillas. La canción volvió a empezar, más suave que antes. Kai levantó la cabeza, pero la mujer ya no estaba. Únicamente quedaba la débil melodía que seguía vibrando entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Con estas últimas notas todavía en su cabeza cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo, totalmente exhausto.

#&#&#&

Los nombres son de origen japonés: Tsuchi significa tierra, Hi significa fuego, Mizu significa agua y Sora (el nombre del hotel) significa cielo. Espero que esto explique algunas dudas.

Uff, aunque no ha cambiado mucho con respeto al original he tardado bastante en sacarlo.

Bien, quiero darle la gracias a todos los que han dejado un review y me alegra saber que por ahora no me he cargado el personaje de Judy. Bueno, eso es todo. Por favor dejen sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar.

Besos


End file.
